happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
YouTube Copyright School
YouTube Copyright School is an irregular episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. It was created to give out YouTubers information about copyright use. Plot The episode starts as a curtain rises in a cinema to reveal the movie title Lumpy and the Lumpettes: The Movie, and Toothy, Sniffles, Mime, Cuddles, Giggles, and Russell begin to watch the film. The narrator says how everybody has been looking forward to the movie, even Lumpy, who then walks in and sits in front of Russell, blocking his view. Trying to get a glimpse of the movie screen, Russell shifts around in his seat and eventually gets out his video-recording camera and records a clip from the movie. As Russell sends the video clip to YouTube, the narrator tells him off for copying someone else's content, and makes Russell lower his head in embarrassment. The narrator informs Russell that stealing video content can get him into a lot of trouble, and that it could be copyright infringement. Russell gasps and drops his phone. As a copyright sign appears in front of Russell, the scene fades into Russell standing with a book, a paintbrush, a laptop, and a musical note circling his head. Russell, becoming dizzy, vomits from watching the spinning objects as the narrator explains what copyright is. The speaker then goes on to define what copyright infringement is, before a laptop is then seen with a clip from Lumpy's movie loading and being distributed to other laptops. In the next scene, Russell appears in his house with a treasure chest filled with coins and goods behind his desk. When Russell skips over to his laptop, the narrator tells Russell that even though YouTube is a free site, he can still get in a lot of trouble for copyright infringement, which seems to confuse him. As the speaker tells him that he could be sued, a gavel appears above Russell and pounds on his head. The narrator tells Russell that he could lose his money due to copyright infringement, before Russell's treasure chest disappears, and he yelps in surprise. He is also told that he could lose his YouTube account, before Russell's laptop disappears, and he screams in fear. Russell is told that his video may be removed, before he knows now that he would get a strike. He is then told, that if he is a repeat offender, he will get banned for life. As Russell sighs hopelessly, the narrator gives him an idea: to create his own video. The next scene starts off with Lumpy and the Lumpettes performing in front of a live audience. Russell once again attempts to film the performance, but is stopped when the narrator once again warns him about copyright, frustrating Russell. After a few moments of thinking, Russell gets an idea. Later, a homemade video of Russell dancing and holding a sign saying "I love Lumpy" is shown playing on YouTube. However, the narrator tells him that mash-ups and remixes may still require permission from the copyright owner, depending on whether or not it is of fair use. A "Fair Use" sign suddenly appears and shoves Russell off screen. As the narrator explains fair use, Russell tries pushing away the sign, but gets his face squashed, and is pushed back. Lumpy is then seen using his laptop and is shocked to see Russell's unauthorized work. The speaker tells Lumpy how to take down someone's content, before Lumpy deletes the video. As Russell discovers that his video has been taken down, the narrator tells him that he can send YouTube a notice if a video is mistakenly removed. However, the narrator also warns him that if the process is misused, he may end up in court and get in a lot of trouble. After being hit with another gavel, Russell finally shuts down his laptop. Russell is then seen making his own video by juggling piranhas in a cannon on a ship. The narrator then commends Russell since he is finally creating his own content and is therefore the owner of his own copyright; after all, original videos are what make YouTube interesting. Unfortunately, Russell sneezes, causing his hands to be bitten by the piranhas, followed by him being blasted through the floor of the ship and making the ship sink. As Russell is attacked by the piranhas, the narrator finishes off by mentioning to look at copyright links at the bottom of every YouTube page for more information. The episode ends by closing in on an injured Russell. Transcript {The gang watches a movie in the theater} "Everybody's really been looking forward to the new video from Lumpy and the Lumpettes. Even Lumpy!" ' '{Lumpy sits in front of Russell, with one of his antlers blocking the view. A frustrated Russell changes his view, then pulls out his iPhone} ' '"Russell's a huge fan. He can't wait to tell all his friends about it! {Russell clicks "Send to YouTube" button} Hey, Russell! You didn't create that video! You just copied someone else's content! Uploading someone else's content without permission could get you into a lot of trouble--it may be {Russell screams as the narrator echoes} copyright infringement." ' '{Russell gets shocked as a large copyright symbol appears on screen in front of him} ' '"Copyright is a form of protection for original works of authorship including literary, dramatic, musical, graphic, and audiovisual creations." {A paintbrush, a laptop, a music note and a book spins around Russell. He screams, gets dizzy, and vomits} ' '"Copyright infringement occurs when a copyrighted work is reproduced, distributed, performed or publicly displayed without the permission of the copyright holder or the legal right to do so." {The laptop shows the clip being copied multiple times} ' '"Even though YouTube is a free site, you can get in serious trouble for copyright infringement. You can be sued {a gavel hits Russell on the head, causing him to yell “Ow!”} and found liable for monetary damages. You could lose your booty! {Russell's treasure chest disappears, before he yelps in surprise} Or worse, you could lose your YouTube account!" {Russell's laptop disappears, before he screams in fear} "You only get a few chances. If YouTube receives a valid notification of alleged copyright infringement from a copyright holder for one of your videos, the video will be removed in accordance with the law." {Russell's video is removed from YouTube} ' '"You'll be notified via email and in your account, and you'll get a strike. (Russell screams in terror) If YouTube finds you're a repeat offender, you'll get banned for life!" {Three X's appear. Russell sighs as if he is fired} ' '"Here is an idea: why not make your own video?" ' '{Russell attends Lumpy and the Lumpettes' live performance. Russell cheers and pulls out his iPhone} "Uh oh! You're making a video of Lumpy's live performance of his song, which is still protected by copyright. You still may not be able to upload it without permission." {Russell gets an idea} ' '{Russell watches his edited video} "Oh, Russell. Your reuse of Lumpy's content is clever, but did you get permission for it? Mash-ups or remixes of content may also require permission from the original copyright owner, depending on whether or not the use is a 'fair use'." {A "Fair Use" sign crushes Russell} "In the United States, copyright law allows for the fair use of copyrighted material under certain limited circumstances without prior permission from the owner. Under the law, determinations of fair use take into account the purpose and character of the use, the nature of the copyrighted work, the amount and substantiality of the work used in relation to the work as a whole, and the effect of the use upon the potential market for the copyrighted work. Other jurisdictions may have similar copyright provisions protecting fair use or fair dealing. If you are uncertain as to whether a specific use qualifies as a fair use, you should consult a qualified copyright attorney." ' '{Lumpy is seen using his laptop, when he sees Russell's video} ' '"If someone copies your work after you've posted it, you have the right to take it down. {Lumpy prepares to delete the video by finding the right tools} YouTube provides tools for rights holders to control the use of their content." {Lumpy deletes the video} ' '{Russell discovers that his video was taken down} ' '"If someone takes down your video by mistake, or as the result of a misidentification of the material to be removed, there is a counter-notification process for that." {Russell laughs evilly, and accesses the counter-notification} "You can send YouTube a notice that there was an error. But be careful... If you misuse the process, you could end up in court." {a gavel hits Russell on the head} "And then you would get in a lot of trouble! That's how the law works." {Russell shuts down his laptop} ' '{Russell is seen on his ship, juggling piranhas in a cannon} "That's more like it! By singing an original song, you're creating your own content. When you make an original video, you're the owner of your own copyright, and you have the right to post it to YouTube. Original content is what makes YouTube interesting. Start creating your own, and who knows? Your video could explode!" {Russell sneezes, gets bitten in the hand by a piranha, and is shot through the floor of his ship, causing it to sink. Russell floats to the surface of the water and then is attacked by his piranhas} ' '"If you're still unsure about copyright issues, YouTube has some resources as a starting point. For more information, click the link for 'Copyright' at the bottom of every page." ' '{episode ends} Injuries #Russell vomits from getting dizzy. #Russell gets hit on the head twice by a gavel. #Russell is crushed by the Fair Use sign after he tries to push it away. #Russell gets his hand bitten by one of his piranhas. #Russell is shot through his boat thanks to his cannon. #Russell is attacked by numerous piranhas. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 8''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''0 *Total Rate: 100% Destruction #Russell has scratches on his phone left by his hook. #A cannon blows fire through both ends. #Russell's ship sinks after he is shot through the bottom. #Your channels monetization status. Goofs #Lumpy had more of a featuring role. #When Russell films the movie, there are no scratches on his iPhone, but when he posts the video, there are scratches. #Lumpy's antlers change directions once. #Russell's right arm sleeve is unbalanced Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Deaths Category:Videos Without Gore Category:YouTube Category:Episodes Starring Russell Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes Starring The Narrator Category:Episodes With Titles That Have No Puns or References Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes